thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Season 25
Season 25 of Thomas & Friends is likely to air in 2021. Episodes #Thomas and Percy - Thomas tries to avoid telling Percy he has been given a job Percy wants to do. #Gordon Goes to the Mainland - Gordon and Spencer must work together to deliver a special train to Barrow-in-Furness, but Diesel 10 pursues them to obtain the crown. #Spencer and Rebecca - Spencer gets into trouble when racing with Rebecca. #Returning Friends - Thomas and Percy’s old friends have came back. Thomas shows Neville Vicarstown Station, while Percy shows Lady Tidmouth Sheds. However, the two engines are doing their own jobs, so it’s up to Thomas and Percy to keep them entertained. #Rosie and Arthur - After Rosie is repainted red, she and Arthur have a race. #Trucks - Gordon advises Sir Handel to get out of work by pretending to be ill, leaving Peter Sam and Rusty to take over. However, some trucks/cars mistake Peter Sam for Sir Handel and crash into him at the incline. #The Other Big Shoppie - Thomas meets a Shoppie in Shopville that reminds him of Stanley. #Heroes of Sodor - Thomas tries to make Hiro happy again about his position as Master of the Railway. #Thomas' VIP - All the engines compete to get to take a Deputy Minister home to the mainland. #R-U-E Club - Emily's decision amongst friends is selective when she has to pick who is in her club. #Steelworks New Help - The Steelworks needs new engines to help Hurricane, Frankie, Theo, and Lexi. When a new engine, Diesel 10, arrives at the Steelworks, Hurricane feels his days at the Steelworks are over! #The Seperation of Max and Monty - Thomas wants to help when Max and Monty get separated from each other. #Diesel and The Dragon - Paxton teases Diesel about being frighted all the time, but when Diesel is delivering a dragon in the night, Paxton ends up getting a scare. #The Visitor - A famous person arrives on Sodor. #Fair Game - Rainbow Kate wants to beat Thomas in a game, but her competitive nature soon gets her into trouble. #Bertie and Bulgy's Race - Bertie and Bulgy have a race to see who is the fastest bus on Sodor. #Duke's Returns - Sir Handel and Peter Sam are happy when Duke, their friend, returns to Sodor. #Toad's New Friends - After his friends say they are too busy to play, Toad decides to make friends with the animals on Sodor. #Thomas's American Adventure - When Natalie is sent away due to an accident, Thomas fills in for her, but causes confusion and delay. #Sidney and The Snow - Sidney’s fear of snow goes too far when he refuses to do his jobs. #Jack's New Friends - When Jack says his friends are too busy, Thomas tries to find new friends for him. #Diesel's Number - Diesel tries to discover why he is so mean after being teased about it. #Hugo's New Shed - Thomas tries to build Hugo a new shed for him. #Seaside Tales - A storyteller tells stories of the sea for the children of Harwick. When the storyteller looses his voice, the other engines try to cure it. #The Big Storm - A big storm hits the Island Of Sodor. #Car Problems - Sir Topham Hatt has problems with his car. #Skarloey's Old Friend - Rheneas returns to Sodor, much to Skarloey’s happiness. #Glynn and The Kitten - A kitten wanders near Ulfstead Castle. #Percy's Day Off - Percy has a day off, because he does his jobs every day. Thomas is jealous about it. #Belle's Steelworks Fire - The main Steelworks building is on fire. Belle travels to the mainland to stop it from spreading. #The Music of Shopville - Thomas finds a way to take part in the Shopvillian music. #Oliver, Duck and Hurricane - Hurricane introduces Oliver and Duck to his friends and the Steelworks. #Diesel 10 and Lady meet again - When Diesel 10 and Lady reunite with each other, Diesel 10 tries to destroy her. Thomas and Percy stop it from happening. #Rosie's Under Paint - Rosie’s paintwork is weathered. The delivery of red paint from the mainland cannot arrive because of bad weather. #A Dieseling Return - Three diesels return on Sodor. #Bear meets D199 again - Bear and D199 have a quarrel about who’s the smartest diesel. #D261, Bear, D199 and Diesel 10 - D261, Bear, D199 and Diesel 10 try to work together. #Ashima's Shed - When Ashima’s shed is destroyed due to a storm, Thomas tries to build her a new one. #Edward's Big Adventure - Edward travels to the mainland. #Smudger Comes Home - Smudger is reunited with the Narrow Gauge engines after being rebuilt. #New Arrivals and More Help - More engines come to Sodor. #An American Ending - Natalie and Vinnie must work together to deliver a special train to New York City. #Theo and Stanley - Theo asks Stanley to work at the Steelworks. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Toad *Emily *Rosie *Stanley *Hiro *Rebecca *Nia *Arthur *Molly *Hank *Neville *Diesel *Lexi *Theo *Frankie *Hurricane *Fergus *BoCo *Charlie *Stephen *Glynn *Diesel 10 *Max and Monty *'Arry and Bert *Paxton *Sidney *Norman *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Luke *Millie *Bear *D199 *Class 40 *Spencer *Flynn *Belle *Lady *Sir Topham Hatt *Ashima *Natalie *The American Crane *Vinnie Characters Introduced *Jessicake *Rainbow Kate *Donatina *Peppa-Mint *Apple Blossom *Cheeky Chocolate *Kooky Cookie *Lippy Lips *Buncho Bananas Voice Cast UK *John Hasler as Thomas, Arthur and Rheneas *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt, Glynn, Norman, Skarloey, Sir Handel and Class 40 *Nigel Pilkington as Percy *Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Donald and Flynn *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle and Natalie *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rachael Miller as Rebecca *Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton and Peter Sam *Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad *Nicola Stapleton as Rosie *Matt Wilkinson as Stanley, Charlie, Diesel 10, Spencer and the American Crane *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Cara Theobold as Molly *Christopher Ragland as Hank *Arthur Darvill as Neville *Kerry Shale as Diesel and 'Arry *Lucy Montgomery as Lexi *Darren Boyd as Theo *Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie *Jim Howick as Hurricane *Tom Kenny as Fergus *Ben Willbond as BoCo *Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney *Tim Whitnall as Max *Rasmus Hardiker as Monty *William Hope as Iron Bert *Tom Stourton as Duncan *Bernard Cribbins as Duke *Michael Legge as Luke *Miranda Raison as Millie *Keith Scott as Bear and D199 *Susan Eagan as Lady *Tina Desai as Ashima *John Schwab as Vinnie *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kayli Mills as Rainbow Kate *Abby Trott as Donatina *Brianna Plantano as Peppa-Mint and Buncho Bananas *Kate Murphy as Apple Blossom, Cheeky Chocolate, Kooky Cookie and Lippy Lips US *Joseph May as Thomas *William Hope as Edward, Toby and Iron Bert *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, 'Arry and Max *Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Flynn, Stanley and Monty *Christopher Ragland as Percy and Hank *Jules de Jongh as Emily *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rachael Miller as Rebecca *Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt, Glynn, Norman, Skarloey, Sir Handel and Class 40 *John Hasler as Arthur and Rheneas *Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton, Peter Sam and Charlie *Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad *Nicola Stapleton as Rosie *Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 and the American Crane *Glenn Wrage as Spencer *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Cara Theobold as Molly *Arthur Darvill as Neville *Lucy Montgomery as Lexi *Darren Boyd as Theo *Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie *Jim Howick as Hurricane *Tom Kenny as Fergus *Ben Willbond as BoCo *Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney *Tom Stourton as Duncan *Bernard Cribbins as Duke *Michael Legge as Luke *Miranda Raison as Millie *Keith Scott as Bear and D199 *Susan Eagan as Lady *Tina Desai as Ashima *John Schwab as Vinnie *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kayli Mills as Rainbow Kate *Abby Trott as Donatina *Brianna Plantano as Peppa-Mint and Buncho Bananas *Kate Murphy as Apple Blossom, Cheeky Chocolate, Kooky Cookie and Lippy Lips